Panoramic visual content refers to visual content that is photographed in a photographing process correspondingly according to a position change process in which a position of a photographing device relative to a photographed object is changed (for example, a photographing angle or a photographing distance is changed). The visual content is content visually sensed by a human body, for example, an image or a video.
When panoramic visual content (such as panoramic visual content photographed by changing a photographing angle) is presented by using a mobile terminal, the mobile terminal plays images according to a sliding track (for example, slide to the left or slide to the right) of a finger of a user on a touchscreen or a posture change (for example, tilt to the left or tilt to the right) of the mobile terminal, and in a splicing order of the images or in an order reverse to the splicing order (if the finger of the user slides to the left, the images are played in the splicing order of the images; if the finger of the user slides to the right, the images are played in the order reverse to the splicing order of the images), so that a viewer can view visual content obtained after a photographing position for a photographed object changes continuously. If the photographed object takes an action in a photographing process, the viewer further views a process in which the action changes continuously.
During implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problem.
Currently, panoramic visual content can be presented only on a touchable device such as a mobile terminal. For a device that cannot be directly touched usually during viewing, for example, a large display in a public place, a viewer cannot directly perform an operation (such as sliding or changing a posture) on the device. As a result, this type of device cannot present panoramic visual content according to a requirement of the viewer, leading to an unsatisfactory presentation effect and poor user experience.